Dame un día más
by Gokiome
Summary: AU/ ¿qué pasa cuando un chico de tan solo 17 años de edad sigue recordando a su primer amor de la infancia? ... ¿y si en el momento en que decide olvidarla ella aparece de nuevo? ¡NO NO NO! Esto no es amor!-¿quién habló de boda? y esto no es nada -InuxKag
1. Nunca te olvidaré

Ejem, bueno este es mi primer fic aquí T-T no sean malas y dejen reviews

**Ejem, bueno este es mi primer fic aquí T.T dejen reviews!!**

**ò.ó!! Trabajo me costó sacar esta historia T.T**

**coff coff… espero les guste el prólogo y el primer capi nOn**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad!! Solo la trama mal puesta q.q (¬¬ si fueran mios, kikyou ya estaría más muerta de lo que esta ò.ó Inuyasha ya se hubiese robado a Kagome y DEFINITIVAMENTE Rin ya estaría casada con Sesshomaru D)**

**Parejas: InuxKag, SesshxRin, MirxSan**

**--**

**ACOTACIONES: **

**Diálogo guión largo —**

**Pensamiento comillas con **_**cursiva " "**_

**Narración **_**cursiva**_

**Cambio de escenario --**

**Comentarios y sonidos por medio de ( ) **

**--**

… PRIMAVERA DEL 1997… OKINAWA, JAPÓN

—Inu… yo… no quiero irme…—dijo una pequeña mientras lloraba—

—No llores Hebe…—mientras la abrazaba para consolarla—…algún día… algún día… sé que volverás… y si no lo haces, yo te buscaré…

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó la pequeña—

— ¡Claro que es verdad!—mientras le sonreía—

—Inu… te quiero mucho…—dijo la niña sonrojada—

—Yo también te quiero mucho Hebe… y cuando sea mayor, te buscaré y te haré mi esposa… es una promesa—dijo el pequeño con decisión—

— Cuando seamos mayores…—dijo la niña—

**DAME UN DÍA MÁS**

_**By: GOKIOME**_

Capítulo 1

"Nunca te olvidaré"

… VERANO DEL 2007… OKINAWA, JAPÓN

"_Han pasado 10 años…"—_ pensaba un joven de 17 años mientras avanzaba hacia la preparatoria— Hebe… ¿dónde estarás?

— ¿Con quién hablas?— le preguntó un joven que se acercaba a él—

— Con nadie… sólo es que… —no terminó la frase— no es nada… sólo recordaba…

— ¿Estabas recordando a la niña que me contaste?—preguntó curioso el chico—

— Pues… si…—mientras observaba que ya estaban llegando a la escuela—

— ¡Hay Inuyasha! Eso ya pasó hace 10 años, además eran sólo unos niños…

— Tú que has de saber… —dijo molesto—

— Sé lo que tú me haz contado, y también sé que estás frustrado porque nunca más volviste a saber de ella…

— ¡ah! Ya cállate… a veces eres muy entrometido Miroku ¬¬

— Aún así sigues confiando en mí ¿o no? n.n

— Tienes razón, son un tonto, lo tomaré en cuenta ¬¬

— Inuyasha…—preguntó—

— ¿Qué? ¬¬

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de en cuál salón vamos? O.O

— ¡Rayos!

— Eso lo tomaré como un no u.u —dijo decepcionado—

— ¿Son de nuevo ingreso?—les preguntó una chica de tez blanca y facciones finas, cabello largo, lacio y negro, de muy buen cuerpo para el gusto pervertido de Miroku, y al parecer era de un año avanzado—

— Sí—dijo Inuyasha

— Si quieren les ayudó a encontrar su salón—dijo la muchacha— mi nombre es Kikyou Tokugawa

— Gracias señorita Kikyou, será un placer—intervino de inmediato Miroku, quien no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ligar a una "pollita" Según los términos usados por él—

— Vamos, se hace tarde y no querrán llegar tarde el primer día ¿verdad?—mientras veía a Inuyasha con interés—

— Claro que no— dijo Miroku—

— ¿Nos vamos ya?— dijo algo incómodo Inu, pues le ponía nervioso la mirada de esa chica— _"¿qué tanto me ve?"_—pensó—

— Sí claro, disculpa—dijo Kikyou mientras los guiaba hacia su salón—

— Bueno señora Higurashi…—dijo el director de la preparatoria— todos los documentos de la joven están en regla… puede ingresar a primer semestre.

— Gracias director Yakamochi, de verdad, como acabamos de llegar hace unos cuantos días no tuve tiempo de inscribirla antes y…

— No se preocupe, entiendo su situación, no hay ningún problema— le dijo amistosamente— en un momento la llevaré a su clase señorita Higurashi.

— Sí, gracias—le dijo la joven, que realmente no escuchó lo que el director le dijo, estaba distraída pensando en otras cosas, mejor dicho, en otra persona— _"¿será posible que…te encuentre?"_

--

**Pfffffffff… no sé como me haya quedado el primer capi… ¿¿merezco un review?? ¿¿Merezco una ola de jitomatazos?? ¿¿Me dedico a ser lectora mejor??**

**T.T no sean crueles y dejen reviews siquiera para ofender la porquería que he escrito q.q**

**Solo tienen que dar "CLICK" en el botoncito "GO" y dejar un modesto comentario**

**Se despide de ustedes Gokiome**


	2. La promesa de una década y la chica nuev

HOLA

**HOLA!!**

**DESPUÉS DE 9 MESES ME DIGNO A APARECER JEJE**

**DEBO SER SINCERA, NO IBA A CONTINUAR ESTE FIC**

**NO ME LLEGARON REVIEWS COMO ESPERABA, Y ME DESILUSIONÉ**

**SIN EMBARGO HUBO 5 PERSONAS QUE LEYERON MI FIC Y DEJARON SU HUMILDE COMENTARIO, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**

**setsuna17**

**Sesshiria**

**Jenniffer Garza Gutiérrez**

**Inu-Diana**

**Hanyka**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad!! Solo la trama**** mal puesta q-q (¬¬ si fueran mios, kikyou ya estaría más muerta de lo que esta ò.ó Inuyasha ya se hubiese robado a Kagome y DEFINITIVAMENTE Rin estaría casada con Sesshomaru)**

**Parejas: InuxKag, SesshxRin, MirxSan**

**--**

**A****COTACIONES: **

**Diálogo guión largo —**

**Pensamiento comillas con **_**cursiva " "**_

**Narración **_**cursiva**_

**Cambio de escenario --**

**Comentarios y sonidos por medio de ( )**

**--**

"_¿será posible que…te encuentre?"_

**DAME UN DÍA MÁS**

_**By: GOKIOME**_

Capítulo 2

"La promesa de una década y la chica nueva"

— Hija, debo irme, tu abuelo me está esperando en la tienda. Cuídate mucho—abrazándola—

— Sí mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien… —devolviéndole el abrazo—

— Señorita Higurashi por favor acompáñame—saliendo de la dirección—

— Sí director—siguiéndolo—

--

— Gracias por tomarse la molestia de traernos señorita Kikyou— le dijo Miroku y en "agradecimiento" tomó su mano que meloso ¬¬ —

— No es nada ¬¬ —soltándose— por cierto… ¿cómo se llaman?

— Me llamo Miroku Kenzaburo—le dijo el joven—

— ¿Y tú?—preguntó la chica al ver que el otro muchacho no dijo su nombre—

—Inuyasha Minamoto—dijo incómodo— _"¡¿por qué rayos no me quita la vista!?"_—Pensó exasperado— ya entremos o llegaremos tarde Miroku.

— Pero Inuyasha… sería descortés dejar a la señorita Kikyou sola…

— Entonces quédate con ella ¬¬ yo me voy—mientras entraba al salón— y… gracias Kikyou

— De nada Inuyasha—dijo con una sonrisa— Bueno, hasta luego… Miroku… ¿verdad?—preguntó la joven, pues realmente no puso la más mínima atención cuando Miroku le dijo su nombre—

— Sí, ese es mi nombre n.n

— Como decía, hasta luego, yo también tengo clases—se dio la vuelta y se alejó—

— ¡Ja! Pronto caerá—dijo estupidamente— ¿eh?—recordó que tenía clases— ¡espera Inuyasha!

— Tranquilo Miroku… aquí hay un lugar—señalando uno al lado de él—

— Gracias—mientras se sentaba—

— Sí claro… esa tal Kikyou te puso atarantado ¿verdad?—siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo—

— Mm… algo…—le contestó—

— Shh… silencio—dijo la profesora mientras entraba al salón—

— Buen día—se levantaron en reverencia todos los alumnos—

— Pueden sentarse…—les dijo— ahora pasaré lista…

— Inuyasha…—le dijo Miroku en murmullos—

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes si Sango ingresó aquí también?

— ¿Acaso no la haz visto? Está a tres asientos del mío… ¬¬

— ¡¿Qué?!—Siguiendo su mirada hacia donde le dijo Inu—

— Y no sólo está aquí… también vio la "súper seducción" que le hiciste a "Kikyou"—dijo en burla—

— Ohh no…—cuando la identificó ella volteó por casualidad y le dirigió una mirada asesina ò.ó —

— Creo que estás en problemas amigo…

—… ¡Kensaburo!… —dijo la profesora—

— ¡Presente!—dijo Miroku apresuradamente— yo creo que sí—le respondió a su amigo—

— ¡Minamoto!

— ¡Presente!—respondió Inu—

— ¡Mishima!

— ¡Presente!—contestó Sango, la novia de Miroku—

_Y así consecutivamente nombró a todos los alumnos. Después de pasar lista, comenzó la clase… aunque Inuyasha no le tomó mucha importancia, pues se hundió de nuevo en el pasado, recordando la promesa que le hizo a "Hebe" como le solía llamar él… que tonto e inocente era en ese entonces, cuando sólo contaba con siete años de edad—se dijo así mismo—le prometió a una niña que en cuanto creciera la buscaría, que fácil se le hizo decir eso…—se burló de sí mismo— cuando cumplió los 14 años, se dio cuenta que sólo era un sueño, una promesa que no cumpliría… ¿cómo se supone que la encontraría? ¡Ni siquiera sabía a donde se había ido!, desde entonces desistió de esa promesa… NO LA IBA A BUSCAR… NUNCA._

_Aunque jamás la olvidó, y esa promesa la recordaba día a día… esa niña… la niña de sus sueños… era muy especial… quizá era muy pronto para decir que había sido amor… un niño no se enamora—se dijo— sólo se ilusiona. Sin embargo, cada vez que la veía, su corazón latía como loco—pensó— esa niña era su adoración y sufrió mucho cuando ella se fue…_

— Buen día profesora Takeshi—dijo el director que estaba en la puerta—

— Buen día director—le contestó— pase…

— Gracias. ¿Interrumpo su clase?

— No. Para nada. ¿Deseaba algo?—dijo con cortesía—

— Es que hay una alumna que acaba de inscribirse esta mañana y decidí colocarla en este grupo

— Ohh entiendo…

— ¿No hay ningún inconveniente verdad?

— No director ¿cómo cree? ¿Dónde está la joven?—preguntó curiosa—

— Pase señorita por favor…

— Con permiso—dijo la joven entrando al aula—

— ¡Ejem!—dijo el director para que le prestaran atención los demás alumnos— Buen día jóvenes… esta mañana ha ingresado una nueva alumna, preséntese señorita…—la joven asintió—

— Mi nombre…—dijo apenada pues le daba vergüenza que todos la vieran con ojos curiosos— Mi nombre es… Kagome… Kagome Higurashi… y acabo de llegar de la cuidad de Tokio…

_En ese instante Inuyasha, que no había puesto atención al director y a la joven, alzó la vista de un solo golpe ¿había escuchado bien? —Se preguntó— ¿Kagome…Higurashi? Esa chica era ¿Kagome Higurashi? Se quedó petrificado simplemente… Estaba muy… grande… y… muy… hermosa… ¿de verdad era ella?_

— ¿Hebe?—pronunció lentamente Inuyasha—

--

**DISCULPEN QUE LOS CAPITULOS SEAN TAN CORTOS, CONFORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA ESPERO LOGRAR HACERLOS MAS EXTENSOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**n.n**


	3. Reencontrándonos

**Holi holis!!**

**Después de un mesecito vine a actualizar**

**Les quiero informar que los capítulos se actualizarán mes con mes (mas tardar dos o tres si es que no tengo inspiración jeje)**

**Aclaración para kalulu13!!! Jajaja nena "****Hebe" en la mitología griega, es diosa de la juventud, hija de Zeus y Hera.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A:**

**Setsuna17**

**Karenxita_22**

**Daniela**

**Kalulu13**

**Skuld Dark**

**Paaulaa ! :D**

**Akiko Himura**

**Lolichan36**

**DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO REVIEW!!!!**

**PROMETO QUE CADA VEZ SE PONDRÁ MEJOR!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad!! Solo la trama**** mal puesta q.q (¬¬ si fueran mios, kikyou ya estaría más muerta de lo que esta ò.ó Inuyasha ya se hubiese robado a Kagome y DEFINITIVAMENTE Rin estaría casada con Sesshomaru)**

**Parejas: InuxKag, SesshxRin, MirxSan**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A****COTACIONES: **

**Diálogo guión largo —**

**Pensamiento comillas con **_**cursiva " "**_

**Narración **_**cursiva**_

**Cambio de escenario --------------------------------------**

**Comentarios y sonidos por medio de ( )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

— Mi nombre…—dijo apenada pues le daba vergüenza que todos la vieran con ojos curiosos— Mi nombre es… Kagome… Kagome Higurashi… y acabo de llegar de la cuidad de Tokio…

_En ese instante Inuyasha, que no había puesto atención al director y a la joven, alzó la vista de un solo golpe ¿había escuchado bien? —Se preguntó— ¿Kagome…Higurashi? Esa chica era ¿Kagome Higurashi? Se quedó petrificado simplemente… Estaba muy… grande… y… muy… hermosa… ¿de verdad era ella?_

— ¿Hebe?—pronunció lentamente Inuyasha—

**DAME UN DÍA MÁS**

_**By: GOKIOME**_

Capítulo 3

"Reencontrándonos"

— Bueno señorita Higurashi, sea bienvenida—le dijo la profesora—

— Gracias…—dijo la joven tímidamente—

— Tome asiento y siéntase en confianza si algo se le ofrece ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo el director—

— De acuerdo… sí…

— Mire, allá hay un asiento desocupado— dijo la profesora señalando uno que estaba al lado de Sango, la chica asintió y se dirigió a él—

— Hola, me llamo Sango Mishima n.n—le dijo después de verla tomar asiento—

— Hola, yo soy…

— Kagome Higurashi, lo sé… acabas de presentarte n.n ¿estás nerviosa verdad?

— La verdad… es que si—dijo Kagome sinceramente—

— ¿Nunca antes habías venido a Okinawa?

— Mm… pues… es que yo antes vivía aquí, pero mi padre murió y mi madre decidió que nos fuéramos por un tiempo… desde hace 10 años no venía, y me siento rara estando de regreso—explicó la joven—

— Ya veo… oye… ¿puedo llamarte Kag?

— Sí, claro n.n

— Silencio por favor—dijo la profesora— después de esta interrupción continuamos con la clase, así que pongan atención… como les iba diciendo…—comenzó a explicar—

— Oye Inuyasha, la chica nueva es linda ¿verdad?—susurró Miroku—

"_sí es ella, es… Hebe, volvió…"_— ¿eh? ¿Qué me dijiste Miroku?—distraído—

— Que si te parecía linda ¬¬

— Ah sí, es muy… linda _"por no mencionar lo hermosa, sexy e inocente que se ve"_—pensó el joven, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo— _"¿pero qué diantre estoy pensando?_

— Joven Minamoto, como veo que no presta mucha atención a este tema, he de imaginar que usted ya lo debe saber ¿no es así? A ver, ¿cuál es la fórmula de la respiración?

— Pues… para empezar…—balbuceaba el chico— glucosa más seis átomos de oxígeno es igual a seis dióxidos de carbono más seis moléculas de agua… más energía…

— Se salvó por esta joven Minamoto, para la próxima vez que lo vea distraído tendrá que salir de la clase ¿estamos?

— Sí profesora Takeshi

— Puede sentarse— dijo la profesora e Inu obedeció—

— ¿Inuyasha?—dijo Kagome, asombrada de volver a verlo—

— ¿Lo conoces?—dijo en voz baja Sango—

— Sí… pero te cuento después de la clase… si no, a nosotras no irá como a él…

— Está bien n.n

(Suena el timbre de salida)

— ¡uff! Por fin terminó esta clase, ¡se me hizo eterna!—dijo Sango mientras se levantaba de su asiento—

— Pues a mí no… n.n

— Es que tú llegaste casi al término de ella ¬¬ ja ja ja ja ja n.n

— Es cierto ja ja ja ja

— Bueno, como me dijiste… ¿cómo es que conoces a Inuyasha?

— Es que…—estaba punto de contarle a su amiga cuando Inuyasha la interrumpió—

— Hola Hebe…—le susurró en el oído a la chica—

— Inu…—sintió un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, solamente él le decía Hebe cuando eran pequeños… y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para verlo cara a cara—

— Bueno, creo… que voy a buscar algo de tomar y luego vengo—dijo su amiga—

— Haz cambiado mucho…—mirándola fijamente—

— T-Tú T-Tamb-bién— tartamudeó la joven— han pasado…

— Diez años… lo sé—terminó la frase por ella— pensé que jamás volverías…

— Y jamás me buscaste…—dijo con resentimiento—

— Aún no somos mayores Hebe… y todavía no qui…

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé!—lo interrumpió— No quieres casarte… yo tampoco… pero de todas maneras.

— Nunca supe a donde te habías ido…

— ¿Y no pudiste preguntar?—dijo enfadada—

— Perdóname Hebe… sólo éramos unos niños, no creerías que…

—No vuelvas a llamarme así…—lo interrumpió por segunda ocasión— ¿y no creería qué? ¿En tu promesa sólo porque eras un niño y no sabías lo que decías?

— No quise decir eso… es que… nada ¡olvídalo!—dijo encolerizado— _"jamás me entenderá"_

— No lo olvidaré… y tampoco he olvidado tu promesa Inu… yo sí confié en ti…—dijo la joven mientras se alejaba de él, herida por sus comentarios— _"¿de verdad fui tan tonta al creerle?_

— ¿Ella es la niña?—dijo Miroku con mucha pero mucha curiosidad—

— Sí… ella es…—dijo entristecido—

— ¡Vaya! Sí que ha pasado el tiempo… y al parecer… hizo muy bien su trabajo—dijo el joven mirándola de arriba abajo—

— Cállate Miroku, si no quieres que te parta la cara ¬¬—dijo malhumorado—

— Ya vas, lo siento… ¿todavía sientes algo por ella verdad?

— Eso no te incumbe ¬¬— esa fue la única respuesta que dio, no quería complicaciones y mucho menos darle explicaciones a alguien, ya que ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía por esa ¿chica?— _"no sé qué me pasa… no sé qué siento por ella… ¡y yo no quiero complicaciones!"_—pensó—

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?—le preguntó Kagome a su amiga—

— No quise hacerla de mal tercio Kag—mientras tomaba un refresco—

— Mm…y créeme… no te perdiste de nada… ¬¬—dijo escéptica—

— ¡Pero claro que no amiga!—dijo la chica en forma divertida—

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Sango? ¬¬—curiosa—

— Que en cuanto los dejé me dirigí a la cafetería, compré el refresco y regresé de inmediato al salón para ver todo el acto… ¿o creíste que me perdería ese reencuentro?

— ¡Ay amiga!

— ¿De verdad no quieres estar cerca de Inu?

— La verdad… es que ni yo misma lo sé…—dijo la joven—

_Se sentía confundida, verlo de nuevo… le causó sensaciones muy… muy… extrañas. Ya no lo podía ver como un niño, ni como un amigo, porque desde su infancia ella estaba enamorada de él, pero el tiempo pasó y ellos cambiaron. Ahora estaba triste, enojada… sentía cosas contradictorias… tal vez… sólo tal vez… podría convencerse a sí misma que nunca lo dejó de amar… ¿pero… y él? ¿Qué sentía él por ella?_

— No más Kagome, ni una vez más— dijo en voz baja la muchacha—

_Inuyasha ya no era el mismo niño que conoció y si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos sólo acabaría de dos maneras, la primera, con el corazón roto, y la segunda, pues… perdiendo su… ¿virginidad? —Cosa que le sonaba estúpida— ¿de verdad le entregaría eso a él?—se cuestionó— Tenía que hacer algo para mantenerse a raya con Inuyasha, si jugaba con él acabaría muy mal la cosa, y tenía la impresión de que con Inuyasha Minamoto no se jugaba, después de todo ¿a quién le dan pan que llore?—se preguntó— __Necesitaba poner los pies sobre la tierra y ser realista, lo que ocurrió en su infancia, sólo fue un juego de niños, pero ahora que ya eran adolescentes, las cosas eran distintas y si no se iba con mucha precaución su vida se podría convertir en un infierno, Inuyasha Minamoto no sabría nunca que ella lo seguía amando, ya que él podría rechazar ese amor o aprovecharse de él— pensó la chica—… y más le valía recordarlo—se dijo—_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. 3 el proximo será mas largo!!! Ya esta dicho! :P**

**Please dejen un review a esta humilde escritora**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Gokiome**


	4. La cena de la celebración

**Etto… **

**Hola? Jeje u.u**

**Weno weno, recibí de último momento un review que hizo que pum! Saltara a actualizar, la verdad no he tenido tiempo, con eso de la universidad tardaré mucho en actualizar, que será… mmm… tal vez tarde 2 ó 3 meses por capítulo jeje pero de que actualizo lo hago!**

**Gracias a todas(os) por su review!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad!! Solo la trama**** mal puesta q-q (¬¬ si fueran mios, kikyou ya estaría más muerta de lo que esta ò.ó Inuyasha ya se hubiese robado a Kagome y DEFINITIVAMENTE Rin estaría casada con Sesshomaru)**

**Parejas: InuxKag, SesshxRin, MirxSan**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A****COTACIONES: **

**Diálogo guión largo —**

**Pensamiento comillas con **_**cursiva " "**_

**Narración **_**cursiva**_

**Cambio de escenario --------------------------------------**

**Comentarios y sonidos por medio de ( )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

— No más Kagome, ni una vez más— dijo en voz baja la muchacha—

_Inuyasha ya no era el mismo niño que conoció y si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos sólo acabaría de dos maneras, la primera, con el corazón roto, y la segunda, pues… perdiendo su… ¿virginidad? —Cosa que le sonaba estúpida— ¿de verdad le entregaría eso a él?—se cuestionó— Tenía que hacer algo para mantenerse a raya con Inuyasha, si jugaba con él acabaría muy mal la cosa, y tenía la impresión de que con Inuyasha Minamoto no se jugaba, después de todo ¿a quién le dan pan que llore?—se preguntó— __Necesitaba poner los pies sobre la tierra y ser realista, lo que ocurrió en su infancia, sólo fue un juego de niños, pero ahora que ya eran adolescentes, las cosas eran distintas y si no se iba con mucha precaución su vida se podría convertir en un infierno, Inuyasha Minamoto no sabría nunca que ella lo seguía amando, ya que él podría rechazar ese amor o aprovecharse de él— pensó la chica—… y más le valía recordarlo—se dijo—_

**DAME UN DÍA MÁS**

_**By: GOKIOME**_

Capítulo 4

"Las familias reunidas y la cena de la celebración"

_Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa lo que menos quería era saber de la insufrible presencia de su amor infantil… —tonta—se dijo a sí misma… después de que acabara el primer receso tuvo que soportar las miradas de Inuyasha, una tras de otra, podía sentir como la analizaba… hasta pudo haber jurado que cuando giró su mirada hacia él… la miraba lascivamente—Tonta tonta tonta— se volvió a repetir, inuyasha sólo la veía como un pedazo de carne esperando a ser devorado… la niña que esperó una carta siquiera… ¡pero no!—eres un… maldito mentiroso— mientras subía a su alcoba._

—Hija ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?—preguntó su madre desde la cocina—

—Bien mamá… voy a hacer tarea—dijo la joven de forma cortante deteniéndose en las escaleras, no quería que su madre se pusiera a interrogarla, no estaba para eso—

— ¿te pasa algo Kagome?—dijo su madre preocupada—

— Mamá… por favor, no quiero hablar—subiendo las escaleras—

—Mm… Kagome, ni siquiera te pude decir quien viene a visitarte hoy—dijo su madre mientras preparaba la comida—

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Inuyasha…—suspiraba mientras estaba acostada en su cama— crecimos tanto… cambiamos tanto… como quisiera que las cosas no fueran así, que… podamos volver a ser amigos como antes, pero no puedo… no puedo verte simplemente como un amigo. Y creo… que tú tampoco—dijo la chica con tristeza— Inuyasha… te… am…—fue lo último que dijo Kagome antes que quedarse dormida—

(Toc toc toc)

—Hija, ¿puedo pasar?

— ¿Hmmm…?

—Kagome… ¿estás durmiendo?

— ¿Madre?—dijo Kagome incorporándose en la cama— ¿qué quieres?—limpiando sus ojos—

—Hija, hoy llegan visitas, te iba a decir pero no me dejaste, así que despierta completamente, te bañas y te arreglas… llegan a las…—consultando su reloj— mm… a las 8 p.m.

—Sí madre—escuchando como se alejaban los pasos— ¿qué horas es?—buscando el reloj de mesita con su mirada— ¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!! ¡Son las 7:00! O.O ¡Me quedé dormida por casi 4 horas! . —buscando su toalla— deprisa Kagome… deprisa—se decía— hay dios, ¿no pudo avisarme antes? ¬¬ —cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí—

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Sé que Kagome se alegrará de verlo n.n —decía la madre de la chica mientras terminaba los preparativos de la cena—

—Yo creo que no…—dijo una voz masculina pero joven—

— ¿por qué dices eso Sota? o.ó

—Hay mamá…—dijo un niño de 11 años— Kagome siempre estuvo enamor…

— ¡Sota! . —gritó Kagome desde el lumbral— deja de hablar babosadas y mejor ponte a estudiar, que en eso sí que eres malo ¬¬

— ¡Ya basta niños! ò.ó —dijo el abuelo de esta— compórtense, ¿o quieren dar una mala impresión a sus invitados? o.ó

—Él empezó abuelo ¬¬—dijo la chica mientras terminaba de peinarse— mejor me voy a mi cuarto, y más te vale Sota no meterte en mi vida personal ò.ó

— Duh! ¬¬ —fue lo único que respondió el niño—

— ¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ò.ó—eso hizo que Kagome se enfadara más— ¡eres un odioso! .

— Pero así me quiere mi mamá n.ñ—lo único que se escuchó como respuesta fue un portazo desde la habitación de Kagome—

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Ya son las ocho…—dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba del asiento del tocador—

— ¡Kagome! ¡Deprisa hija! ¡Baja ya!—dijo la voz de su madre que se escuchaba distante—

— Ya voy… ¬¬ ni que fuera tan importante la cena o.ó—abriendo la puerta de su habitación y apagando la luz— a Kagome no le importa ¬¬ —se mencionó la joven en tercera persona mientras cerraba la puerta y se alejaba de su dormitorio—

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Buenas noches Izayoi pasa… estás en tu casa—dijo la madre de Kagome mientras permitía el paso a la familia Minamoto—

— ¡Hola Nahomi! —abrazando a su amiga— ¿y la niña? n.n

—Está ayudando en la cocina n.n pero pasen y tomen asiento…

—Buenas noches Nahomi—dijo un señor de porte muy varonil y voz profunda—

—Buenas noches Inu no Taisho, ¿qué tal el trabajo?—dijo la señora mientras se sentaba junto a sus invitados—

— ¡Ah! Como siempre Nahomi… puro estrés…

— ¿Cómo estás Inuyasha?—preguntó la señora curiosa—

—Bien gracias señora Higurashi—dijo cortés el joven— ¿y Heb…Kagome?—estuvo a punto de decir el nombre con que él la bautizó, pero prefirió no decirlo… sería… como si se metiera en algo personal y no quería llegar a eso… todavía—

—Ella está en la cocina pero enseguida viene n.n es más… pasen a la mesa en lo que terminamos los detalles n.n—guiando a la familia hasta el comedor—

—He… señora Higurashi…

—Llámame Nahomi—dijo la señora—

—Está bien, señora Nahomi, ¿dónde queda el sanitario?—dijo algo sonrojado el chico—

—Al fondo a la derecha n.n

—Gracias

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Quiénes serán los invitados?—dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía al comedor—

— ¡Kagome!—exclamó una señora que a Kagome se le hacía familia… _"¡pero sí es la madre de Inuyasha!"_ pensó la joven—

—Señora Minamoto…—dijo la chica mientras Izayoi la abrazaba—

— ¡Oh querida dime Izayoi!

—Sí…—mientras le correspondía el abrazo—…Izayoi…

— ¡Pero como has crecido Kagome!—exclamó el esposo de Izayoi—

—Ha pasado el tiempo señor Minamoto—dijo sonrojada—

—Es verdad Kagome…—dijo alguien detrás de ella—

—Inuyasha—volteando a verlo con ojos de sorpresa—

—Hola—sonrió (¡pero que sexy XD!)—Nos encontramos de nuevo—

—…Sí…

—Por favor siéntense que ya es hora de la cena—dijo la madre de Kagome—

—"_Si de mí dependiera la cena… créame que me comería a SU hija… MÍ Hebe…"—_pensó Inuyasha de forma muy posesiva—"_la razón me abandona… deseo estar con ella, la deseo"_—seguía pensando…era un deleite ver a Kagome tan hermosa con ese vestido negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas y a la vez una tortura de verla y no poder tocarla— _"una vez más Inuyasha… estás pensando en cosas que no deberías ¬¬ ella no te interesa, sólo la aprecias porque pasaste mucho tiempo con __ella__ en la infancia—_se reprendió mentalmente el joven— "_aunque puedo permitirme un desliz"—_dedujo finalmente—

—Bueno, ¿les parece si brindamos?—dijo la madre de Kagome, sirviendo un poco de champaña en unas copas— Sota… hijo… tu no puedes beber esto ¿eh?

— ¿Por qué? T.T

— Eres muy joven aún… ten—dándole un poco de refresco sabor manzana— esto es lo más parecido que puedes beber ahora n.n

— ¡Duh! ¬¬

— Ñeñe—dijo Kagome—

— Ya basta… —dijo el abuelo de estos—

— ¡Brindemos esta noche por los reencuentros familiares!—dijo la madre de Kag alzando una copa—

— ¡Por los reencuentros familiares!—dijeron todos al unísono—

— "_Y por MÍ HEBE"—_pensó Inuyasha, mientras la miraba fijamente—

— "_¿Y ahora este que se trae conmigo?—_pensó la chica— _"desde que me vio no me quita la vista… ya me está dando cosa esa mirada u.ú"_

_Rato después… mientras charlaban y cenaban._

— Si me disculpan, debo ir al sanitario—dijo la joven levantándose de su asiento al igual que el señor Minamoto, su abuelo e… Inuyasha en forma cortés—

— Disculpen—dijo un Inuyasha un momento después de que Kagome se retirara— regreso en un momento— dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose quién a sabe a donde (¿si como no?¬¬) —

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Ay Inuyasha… eres un… pervertido u.ú—dijo Kagome mientras se lavaba las manos y trataba de tranquilizarse— pero YO no voy a caer en tu jueguito provocador… ¡NO SEÑOR! .

(Se escuchan pasos acercándose)

— ¿quién será? o.ó —abriendo la puerta— O.O ¿ah?—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica antes de que Inuyasha la tomara por los hombros y la introdujera al baño—

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—se quejó la chica al chocar contra la pared— ¿pero qué te sucede? ò.ó

— ¿quién te crees para coquetear con Kouga? ò.ó —dijo muy molesto Inuyasha—

— ¿Kouga? o.ó

— No te hagas la tonta, es el baka con el que hablaste antes de salir de la escuela ò.ó—rugió—

— Ah… _"él chico de ojos azules"_—recordó la joven—

**Flash back**

— ¡Hola!—dijo un joven apuesto, alto, moreno, ojos azules y cabellos negros—

— Hola n.n—respondió Kagome—

— ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso también verdad?—dijo con una sonrisa (muy sexy *¬*) —

— Hai —dijo la azabache sonrojada—

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kouga, ¿y el tuyo?—tendiéndole una mano—

— Kagome n.n

— Lindo nombre, como la portadora de él n.n

— Ejem…—cada vez más sonrojada—

— Te invito un helado, ¿quieres?

— C-claro… pero, ¿puede acompañarnos mi amiga?

— Emm… sí—algo decepcionado— _"quería conocerla mejor, pero con su amiga, no creo que se pueda u.ú"_

— ¡Sango vamos por un helado!—gritó la joven a su amiga, la cual se encontraba peleando con el novio… más pervertido de la escuela (pero qué raro que peleen ¿no? xD)

— ¡Ya voy Kag!—le indicó Sango— y sin más nada que decir Miroku, hoy no te quiero ver pavoneándote por mi casa, ¿entendido? Todavía no se me pasa el enojo ò.ó

— Sí mi querida Sanguito u.ú entiendo que ya no me quieras… ToT

— ¡Ay! No seas payaso… es sólo para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega u.o

**Fin flash back**

— Veo que ya recordaste—dijo Inuyasha al ver la expresión de Kagome—

— ¿Qué con él? ¿Tienes algún problema? ò.ó

— Fíjate que sí… ò.ó —acercando su cuerpo al de ella—

— Inuyasha me lastimas—mientras sentía como él apretaba fuertemente sus hombros—

— Sabes que no lo hago…—dijo de forma amenazadora—…pero si me lo propongo…—entrecerrando sus ojos—…lo haré…

— ¿Inuyasha estás bien?—preguntó incrédula la joven— creo que… te estás tomando libertades en mí que no deberías, ahora suéltame por favor—dijo la chica con determinación—

— Pero antes de hacerlo, déjame decirte algo… si ese bastardo de Kouga u otro chico se te acerca… se meterá en problemas…—dijo Inuyasha al momento de besarla—

— ¿E-es… una amenaza?—preguntó la joven con voz apenas audible, el beso que Inuyasha le dio, el cual ella NO correspondió, no fue el beso de un hermano que cuida de su hermanita… pero claro que no…—

— ¿Tú que crees HEBE?—mientras la soltaba—

— ¿Cómo hermano… o… c-cómo hom-hombre?—preguntó con voz temblorosa—

— Puedes tomarlo como quieras—mientras salía del baño y la dejaba sola—

— ¿Por…qué…juegas…conmigo?—mientras se miraba atónita frente al espejo—

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que haya valido la pena la espera… cada ****vez se pondrá… mmm... jaja no sé xd el tiempo lo dirá de las cosas que se vengan a la mente**

**Les espero con un review a esta humilde escritora**

**Besos a todos… y feliz año nuevo xd (casi entrando a febrero )**


End file.
